young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Predaking
Predaking (プレダキング, Puredakingu) is a Decepticon-created beast cloned from Predacon fossils and brought to life by Shockwave's science. Originally, Megatron had expected this supposedly simple-minded dragon to follow his orders without question, but Predaking has shown that he is far more than meets the optic sensor. Since revealing his possession of a robot mode, Predaking has made it plain that he is as intelligent as any of Megatron's forces, with a sense of warrior's pride and no shortage of ambition. While he has repeatedly professed his loyalty to his lord and master, Megatron has taken note of his ambition to lead a resurrected Predacon race, not to mention his lofty self-imbued title. While the Decepticon ranks have held many an ambitious up-and-comer with an eye for mastery, Predaking may be the first one Megatron has legitimately feared. The last surviving member of his kind may be the most powerful being on planet Earth. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Peter Mensah (English), Not Known (Japanese) The terrifying Predacon tyrant Predaking is a mighty evil from the ancient past with the power to burn entire worlds to cinders! Predaking readies his battle-hungry Predacon forces for an attack he hopes will finish the Autobots once and for all! Predaking will rule the universe through the power of his dragon fire! He transforms into a beast mode of a Cybertronian dragon. Robot Mode In Robot Mode, Predaking is somewhat smaller than his beast mode but larger than both Megatron and Optimus Prime and has heavy armor plating, making him highly resistant to blaster fire and impacts. His shoulders are adorned with large spikes, as is his back and head. His wings also appear to be present on his back. His wings are as mobile as Starscream's are in Robot mode. Beast Mode Predaking's Beast Mode is that of a large, robotic dragon with wings for flight, claws and fangs for close-combat, a tail that can whip about at high speeds to knock away any enemies in his way. Attributes: Signature Weapons: Hydrafire Blasters and Infernum Blade * Semi-sentient weapons track and destroy their own targets. * Weapon charge fueled by the limitless rage of Predaking. * Permanent bond to Predaking - no one else can use them.* An ancient and terrible weapon with unknown origins. * Keyed to the cyber-genetic material of Predaking. No other warrior can even lift it. * A single strike can drain the Energon from a victim, sending him into total shutdown. Gallery Personality When first created the Predacon displayed only a limited amount of intelligence and was unable to speak. However his intelligence as a beast quickly grew even learning how to access a computer before learning how to transform. Predaking has extreme confidence in his own abilities to the point of arrogance. Unfortunately for the Autobots, his confidence is well founded as Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack discovered first hand as they were defeated by the seemingly unstoppable Predacon. Even Optimus Prime was unable to stop Predaking's rampage. His driving goal is the restoration of his kind and to this end he had sworn complete loyalty to Megatron as he believed that he is the one that could make that goal a reality, before discovering his leader's treachery. After which Predaking grew a deep hatred and was willing to kill every Vehicon in his path before taking Megatron head on. Predaking has shown that while he can be an unstoppable killing machine, he is very intelligent and never uses contractions. He has shown the attitude of a warrior and welcomes any opportunity to fight Optimus Prime, who he seems to regard as his only physical equal. However, as he refers to Optimus only as "the Prime" it is possible he bases this on the assumption that Optimus is as powerful as the Thirteen, rather than Optimus' actual fighting abilities. Due to his young age, (if flashbacks between Out of the Past and Scattered are accurate he is roughly 5 years old) he is quite naive and was unable to anyalze the situation that led to his clone army's death due to his rage before Ratchet helped him. Despite Predaking's hatred for both Autobot and Decepticon, Predaking does seem to have the common sense to team up with the winning side when the stakes are high as he gave a death threat to Bumblebee and the Autobots, but later teamed up with them against Unicron. However, Predaking does not seem to forgive or forget as he blames both the Autobots and Decepticons for terminating his brothers, and even takes revenge on Starscream for the wounding of his pride. Despite this however Predaking seems to have forgiven the Autobots as he wasn't seen betraying them and possibly fulfilling a sacred wish of Autobots and Predacons living on Cybertron together. Relationships Friends and Allies *Predacons **Darksteel **Skylynx Family Neutral *U.S. Military **William Fowler *Teen Titans **Robin *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Ultra Magnus **Wheeljack *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave Rivals Enemies *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Unicron Powers and Abilities In Beast Mode, Predaking uses his wings for flight, claws and fangs for close-combat, a tail that can whip about at high speeds to knock away Autobots (or Decepticons), as well as damage anything within its range, and the ability to project highly-intense bursts of explosive flames of which Predaking was seen killing numerous dozens of Terrorcons with a single blow. He can track down any prey by scanning a sample of Energon or by using his homing instincts. Predaking's wings reach about two foot ball fields at length. He has enormous brute strength and his clawed hands are deadly weapons in close-quarters. He is armed with a plasma cannon and fights with an incredible amount of ferocity and endurance. He was strong enough to break the Forge of Solus Prime in two with his bare hands and beat up Megatron, something very few characters have been able to do. He was also able to lift and entire rock twice his size and ram it into Wheeljack and crushed Ultra Magnus's hand with his foot. Predaking also seems to have powerful hand muscles as he managed to stay gripped to the Nemesis during the entire climax battle between Autobots and Decepticons, though the travel to Cybertron and susbsequent restoration before finally letting go. With the exception of Unicron himself, Predaking has been able to defeat every Autobot, and Decepticon, he has encountered. Cleary he is the most physically powerful Cybertronian in the series besides Primus and Unicron. Powers and Weapons Abilities Equipment Weapons Strength level Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes and Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Predacons Category:Predacon leaders Category:Kings Category:Transformer Kings